The End: The Continuation
by nickelnick
Summary: A certain story gripped me from sentence one, it was long and is about 32 chapters. After reading every word of it, The author gave up and left the story unfinished. Now I've taken it into my hands and continuing his vision. This is that story.
1. Chapter 1

The End: The Continuation

It has come to my Attention that a certain story is ending without a proper closing. The author has given up and says he might continue the story. As for me, I'm taking this story into my own hands and I will personally continue his vision. Now if anyone can get a hold of that guy whose name is ImNotGivingMyNameToAMachine, Give him this message. His story was going someplace and I want to see the end. Please support me in my trek, since this will be my eight project that's been started, but never finished.


	2. Questions

**A/N: Hey there old fans and maybe new friends who have read the story The End. It was so good I've decided to do a continuation for honestly the story had to many coincidences that reference to my life. Also if this doesn't go well then I'll probably won't continue. So Read and Review to say how I did on this resurrection of a legend of a story. DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN DAWN OF THE DEAD.**

Nick sighed and sat up, not able to even rest at the moment. His mind was wondering to many things for him to even answer one before another came to mind. Who or what was the figure in the window across the street? Where have the zombies gone? Where to next? Was he suitable as the leader of the group?

Nick gave a tiny hint of a smile to the last question, he already knew the answer to that question. He had asked several times, asking if they felt better with any other person. Ali didn't seem to care who led, as long as she was being led. Ali was the topic of several more questions that came to mind. How was he going to get more information from her? Who was she truly? Would she crack under pressure?

Nick sighed again and manually turned his mind off. He propped his M4 against the dresser to his right, his arm just letting it go when a knock came from the bedroom door.

"Open." Nick said lightly, to tired to really to care. The door slid open, the creaking irritating. Behind the door came Chad, Power-Aid in hand. It was about a quarter empty. He yawned and closed the door behind him with a small click. He slid of the M1 and letting thump to the floor. There was a desk in the room with a cheap plastic stool as a chair. Chad grabbed the stool, placing it a few feet from Nick. Nick sat up a little more, slapping himself alert.

"Everyone seems to be sleeping or glued to the T.V." Chad said, taking a large gulp from the blue sports drink. He himself looked tired, purple bags under his eyes. The energy drink was the only thing keeping him awake.

"Ugh, I can't even shut my eyes." Nick replied.

"Nick, when are we leaving?" Chad suddenly said, shifting topics to quick for Nick. He let out a heavy sigh to the question.

"That's one of the questions that's keeping me from resting."

"Well where are we going?" He asked

Nick searched inside him to find the place he thought of earlier. A mall was an option, though safety would be a challenge and food wouldn't be in a ready supply since most don't have grocery marts inside. Going out would be risk and it would be only for food. He was thinking something smaller than a mall but was sort of the same type of store, the kind that have everything. He came to a conclusion.

"How bout a Wal-Mart?" he blurted out. Chad spat out blue Power-Aid, laughing his ass off. After a few seconds he realized Nick was serious.

"Really, those places would be cleaned out by now." He responded, wiping of blue drink from his mouth.

"Not Necessarily, this plaque hit fast, I mean this morning before school did you hear anything on the news? People would've been overwhelmed and no one probably had time to do anything. Out here in this area there aren't a lot of people and there's bound to be a store like that." He said, trying to convince Chad that the idea wasn't that bad of one. In all reality he didn't know anything about the area, it was new to him.

"Okay, I see what you mean. Let's talk later with the others about this." He said, but started yawning and looking like he was about to pass out.

"You okay?"

"Yeah, just tired. Hey I'm going back to the room. You cool?" He asked before opening the door. Nick nodded and he left, the creaking following behind. Nick was able close his eyes, and as he did, he fell asleep.


End file.
